


Scar

by LuckyLuc2409



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst and Porn, Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Enemies to Lovers, Fanfiction, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Heavy Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Master/Slave, Minho and Juyeon were brothers, Omega Verse, Plot Twists, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLuc2409/pseuds/LuckyLuc2409
Summary: Longing for love and affection all of his life, but what Juyeon received were scars that could never be healed.
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Scar

**Author's Note:**

> Juyeon and Minho are brothers because I think that they have some similar traits.  
> And also, English isn't my first language so there might be grammar mistakes.

It was their wedding day, and Hyunjae didn’t show up.

Juyeon just stood there in his white suit, looking lost and confused as the guests started to get impatient. He awkwardly glanced around the grand ballroom, searching for his fiancé with a small hope that maybe the man was just late for their important day because he was struggling putting on his tie, although Juyeon knew things like that could never happen. 

1 hour, then 2 hours had passed, and Hyunjae was still nowhere to be seen. 

Most of the guests had already left, Juyeon couldn’t find a reason for him to stay even if he wanted to, deep down, he knew something that he had been avoiding for all these years. Hyunjae didn’t love him. The man never did. It was Juyeon who ignored the hatred in Hyunjae’s eyes when the man proposed to him. Because getting married with Hyunjae was Juyeon’s dream since he was a child. 

He had a big crush on Hyunjae since they were in secondary school. Juyeon couldn’t believe that they were friends at one point in the past with all the differences that they had. 

The Lee families had created a strong union and raised among others, they were part of the elite that stands above everyone else, and people were envied of them. They were consisted of powerful Alphas and beautiful Omegas, but when Juyeon was born, everything changed.

A normal Beta, wasn’t so normal to be born in this family.

He was an outcast. Even though his parents said that they loved him for who he was, he knew that they were still disappointed by the way they often unconsciously compared him to Minho, his younger brother. 

Unlike Juyeon, Minho was an Alpha just like their parents. The boy was smart, he was good-looking and charming, a very friendly person, and the most supportive brother Juyeon could ever have. Yes, he was jealous of the younger, but couldn’t bring himself to hate the boy for being so perfect. 

Minho was also a perfect match for Hyunjae. They were seen as the power couple of the school, even if they weren’t actually dating. His younger brother had no interest for Hyunjae, that was for sure, but Juyeon couldn’t help but noticing that the way Hyunjae looked at Minho was exactly the way he looked at the blond. And there was nothing he could do about it rather than standing far away, hopelessly longing for Hyunjae’s eyes to finally stop at him for just a brief second. 

The fact that Juyeon and Minho were brothers, and their faces were similar in a way made Juyeon happier than he thought he would. Especially after Minho ran away with a strange man, leaving Hyunjae behind with his broken heart, and Juyeon was hoping to be the one that would catch the older’s attention. That sounded pathetic, and he knew it.

Their arranged marriage was a way to bond the families together, and now, since Minho had already out of the picture, Juyeon was no doubt becoming a replacement. Hyunjae’s parents weren’t too satisfied with this decision, but Juyeon had always been a good child so there was no proper way to tell him that he wasn’t worthy to marry Hyunjae. The other was forced to propose to him, not that it was something he really wanted. 

Juyeon had that false expectation that Hyunjae would take time to get to know him, and they would get along somehow, eventually turned into love. He was so wrong. The start of their new relationship was already a mess with Hyunjae not showing up to their wedding.

When the car finally stopped at the entrance of their new home, Juyeon gently opened the door and got out, slowly observing the mansion that Hyunjae’s family prepared for them with admiration. The place was huge and it would be hard to clean. It would be hard to live there alone as well. Juyeon caressed his ring, knowing that he and Hyunjae wouldn’t see each other too frequently as Hyunjae would use his work as an excuse to come home late. That was what he did all the time, avoiding Juyeon.

As soon as Juyeon reached their room upstairs on the second floor, he placed his luggage near the closet and fell flop onto the soft and warm bed. He slightly turned his head and spent his time examining their wedding picture, which was now framed and hanged above the bed. Hyunjae’s lips didn’t even slightly curled up, while Juyeon was smiling like an idiot with his head leaning on the man’s shoulder. They were holding hands in the photo shoot, and Juyeon wondered to himself how suffering it was to Hyunjae to not push Juyeon away from him. 

Juyeon then closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest after an exhausting day of doing nothing but waiting and fighting the urge to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be longer. :^


End file.
